Too Awesome To Fade
by Ninjaaah
Summary: /TRADUCTION\ Canada aimerait savoir pourquoi est-ce que Prusse n'est pas invisible malgré le fait que son pays n'existe plus... Crack!fic.


Ce n'était pas que Canada souhaitait qu'une personne reçoive un tel sort, non, pas le moindre du monde. Il n'avait jamais souhaité que quelqu'un soit invisible. C'était horrible d'être traité comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé, ou comme si vous aviez été dissous.

Mais, regardant l'autre homme, c'était presque quelque chose d'évident: Prusse. N'existait. Pas.

Pas du tout. Et ce n'était pas que Canada voulait être méchant. C'était juste un fait, Prusse n'était plus un pays. Et pourtant...

«Ahahaha! Je suis _awesome_. Hey, Amérique, tu ne le croiras jamais-en fait, non, tu vas probablement le faire, parce que je suis juste surprenant, mais, attends, écoute ce que je vais te dire-»

«Je ne suis pas Amérique.» Canada, se crispa, sachant très bien que l'autre pays – non, la Prusse n'existait plus – l'anomalie? Oui, Canada se crispa, sachant très bien que _l'anomalie_ qu'était Prusse ne voulait pas faire de mal par son erreur, ce qui rendit le tout pire encore.

«Huh? Vraiment? Bon, peu importe ton nom, je-»

«Canada. Je suis Canada. Et je suis un _pays_.» La dernière partie du commentaire du blond avait fait cligner des yeux l'albinos. D'où venait-il?

«Bon, Canada, je suis _awesome_-»

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu existes?»

«Attends, quoi? Est-ce que tu es en pleine crise existentielle?» Le plus vieux pay-anomalie arqua ses sourcils, comme si le sujet lui était familier. Peut-être qu'il l'était. Peut-être que Prusse était tout aussi confus au sujet de son existence que l'était Canada.

«Non, je suis en train de parler de toi en particulier. Pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ existes?»

«Oh, c'est parce que je suis awesome.» Ou pas. La réponse avait été immédiate et certaine à 100%. Un peu comme quelqu'un déclarant qu'un être vivant est vivant ou que l'eau est mouillée.

Voilà pour la théorie du ''Prusse s'interroge sur sa propre existence''.

«Mais tu n'es pas invisible! Je veux dire, n'importe qui peut te voir facilement, personne n'a jamais oublié ton nom, ou bien personne ne s'est jamais assis sur toi, ou...»

«Donc, tu _es_ en pleine crise existentielle.»

«Non! Je suis juste-Je suis un pays! Et toi non. Mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu es plus visible que je le suis! Et tu n'es une erreur pour personne-»

«Petit, combien d'albinos connais-tu?»

«J'en connais... Un.» Dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

«Tu vois? Et toi et Amérique êtes identiques. C'est normal de se tromper.»

«Nous sommes tous les deux blonds et on porte des lunettes.»

«Bingo! Pareil.» Sourit Prusse. Canada résista à l'envie de chercher sa crosse de hockey pour aller l'écraser sur la tête de l'autre homme.

«Prusse, tu oublies un point.»

«Lequel?»

«Tu es censé être mort.»

«Uhm, c'est méchant. Ecoute, Amér-Canada, je veux dire. Tu as déjà entendu que notre "espèce" meurt lorsque l'on n'a plus de pays à représenter, hm?»

«C'est vrai, je pense, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, je suis trop jeune pour avoir vu ça personnellement, mais je connais plusieurs nations dans ce cas. On ne peut pas… On a besoin d'avoir quelque chose à représenter.»

«Exactement!» Prusse bondit en avant, souriant, et se glissa à côté du blond mécontent. «On a besoin de représenter _quelque chose_. Et cette chose n'est pas forcément un pays.»

«Alors qu'est-ce que tu représentes?» Canada croisa ses bras, curieux, mais jamais il ne l'admettrait.

«Mon égo.» L'albinos déclara la chose comme si c'était évident.

«Tu es sérieux. Tu représentes…»

«Mon égo. Bon, mon _Awesome _moi, en fait, parce que appeler ça un égo le ferait sonner comme si ce n'était pas vrai. Et je suis vraiment incroyable.»

«C'est… Tu plaisantes.» Matthew ne savait pas quoi dire. «Tu me dis que non seulement ton égo l'emporte sur mon énorme quantité de terre, ma culture, mon peuple mais qu'il le fait au point de te laisser exister mais aussi jusqu'au fait de te rendre plus visible que je ne le suis?»

«Hey, regarde en face de toi. Je te l'ai dit: Ce n'est pas mon égo; c'est mon _Awesome_ moi.»

«Prusse.»

«Quoi?»

«C'est ridicule.»

«Tu as une meilleure explication?»

Canada réfléchit. Il réfléchit profondément. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps mais cela devait faire un moment. Ça il ne le dirait pas, même s'il devait aller en enfer. Et pourtant…

«Non, je n'ai pas de meilleure explication.»

«Bien sûr que tu n'en as pas! Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que c'est vrai! Je, Prusse, suis tellement _Awesome_ que j'efface des gens! Ahahahaha~!»

Regarder Prusse caqueter à propos de sa grandeur était très énervant, Mais Canada dû l'admettre: si Prusse ne s'effaçait pas grâce à son énorme égo c'était, et bien… _Awesome_.

**End.**

Et voilà une nouvelle traduction qui est (encore) un PruCan! Comme si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué =.=

Alors je vais vous faire mon blabla habituel: Je remercie l'auteur, DisgruntledRabbit, de m'avoir autorisé à traduire, je vous remercie à vous, qui avez lu cet os et je remercie toutes les personnes qui me mettront des reviews (comment ça y en a pas? Arrêtez de vous cacher, vous êtes pas discret!)

Et encore une fois, si il y en a qui parlent bien l'anglais n'hésitez pas à mettre une little review à l'auteur ;)

* * *

**Miss Cactus**


End file.
